Cummerbunds are generally known in the art as cloth sashes worn at the waist with formal attire. Cummerbunds were originally worn by men in India. In modern dress, cummerbunds are commonly worn in the place of a vest in men's clothes, particularly in formal wear. Cummerbunds are also adapted for use in various styles of women's clothes.